


Bang to Rights

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the pervy_werewolf "In Like A Lion" ficathon, for Desdmona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang to Rights

It was Severus' considered opinion that the current batch of First Years were the most abysmal dunderheads he'd ever encountered. He sighed heavily and went into his quarters, shutting the door quietly behind him. Remus might be napping; he sometimes excused himself in the afternoons claiming fatigue.

Severus stuck his head through the doorway to the bedroom.

Remus was not asleep. He was, in fact, wanking. He was stroking his cock, and had a dildo up his arse that was apparently charmed to move without his intervention. He had his eyes closed, and bit his lower lip, perhaps to stifle the moan that slipped out anyway.

It was the hottest thing Severus had ever seen.

Severus unbuttoned his trousers and slipped his hand inside, stroking himself in time with Remus. Synchronized wanking. He wondered briefly if he envied the dildo or Remus' hand more, and decided that he'd rather sit this one out and watch.

Remus arched up, moaning, and Severus' hand sped up as Remus came, splattering his chest. Oh, yes. And then Remus opened his eyes, looked at Severus, and said, "Enjoying the show?"

Severus froze.

Remus looked him up and down, a sort of lazy lust in his eyes, and then he said, "I think someone's been very naughty, very bad indeed."

"What are you going to do about it?" Severus said.

Remus laughed. "Punish you, of course." He stood, and walked over with his wand. A quick spell removed Severus' clothes. "Face down on the bed," he said.

"No," Severus said.

Remus grabbed Severus and dragged him over to the bed. Severus considered safewording, but decided against it for now. "Incarcerous," Remus said, and ropes shot out of his wand and tied Severus' hands to the headboard.

Severus tested the rope. It was quite secure.

"Are you sorry that you were a dirty, nasty peeping Tom?" Remus asked.

"No," Severus said.

Remus slapped him across the arse. "Are you certain?"

Severus blushed, and was glad his face was hidden. "I'm certain," he said. "And I won't be spanked, so you'd best untie me now."

"I don't think so," Remus said, raining down light blows on his arse, probably trying to give him a chance to object.

"Stop," Severus said, secure in the knowledge that unless he said _asphodel_, Remus wouldn't stop.

Remus began to slap his arse harder, driving his cock into the bed with each blow.

Mmm. Oh, Severus loved this. It was embarrassing how much he loved it, so he said, "Stop!" again.

Remus kept spanking. "You know," he said, "my Mum always told me to share my toys."

Oh yes, please.

Remus stopped spanking, and murmured a spell, and then the dildo slid inside him. Oh, it was still warm from Remus' body.

"It was thoughtful of you to warm it up for me," Severus said.

Remus laughed. "Brat," he said, and slapped Severus' arse again.

"Stop that," Severus said, meaning _more more more,_ of course.

Remus kept spanking him, and murmured the charm for the dildo to move. Oh, God, oh fuck, yes. "Are you sorry you were such a nasty voyeur?"

"No," Severus said.

"It didn't occur to you that maybe I wanted a private moment?"

"In my bed?" A logical question, in Severus' opinion.

There was no answer, but Severus could feel the bed shaking and knew Remus was laughing. Probably because he had Remus bang to rights. The bastard werewolf planned this whole thing.

Merlin, Severus loved him.

"Untie me this moment," Severus said.

"No," Remus said, giving Severus' arse another good slap.

"This instant! I insist!"

Remus leaned over and bit him lightly on the arse. Oh, God, this was terrible. This was wonderful. He hoped Remus didn't stop.

"No!" Severus said. "Stop!" He struggled against the rope, which, happily, stayed tight.

Remus kept nipping at his arse and thighs. Oh, yes.

"No!"

Remus ran his tongue up Severus' spine, and that was too much. Severus came, gasping and shaking. He lay there panting, and heard Remus mutter the spell to stop the dildo. Remus pulled out the dildo, and said, "I didn't give you permission to come."

What? "Untie me, damn you."

Remus laughed, and pulled Severus onto his knees. Severus struggled, but Remus really was too strong and Severus' hands were tied.

"You are so unbelievably hot," Remus said, and pushed inside Severus.

Oh.

Remus was being rough with him, fucking him hard, like some kind of wild animal. Oh, Merlin. Terrible. Wonderful. Perfect. If he were twenty years younger, he'd be hard again by now.

Remus muttered a spell, and Severus was hard again. Oh, fuck, yes.

Severus started snarling words like "fuck" and "bastard" without any real awareness of what order he was saying them in or whether they made sense. Remus seemed to be beyond words, and was instead grunting and growling and panting and fierce. Remus' wand dropped onto the bed, which was probably for the best because he was rapidly losing control.

Heaven.

Remus wrapped his hand around Severus' cock, and Severus started to moan and writhe, pulling against the rope around his wrists. And then he was coming, and he could hear Remus howling behind him, Remus' hips bucking, uncontrolled. They collapsed onto the bed together.

"I'm in the wet spot," Severus said.

Remus chuckled. "Finite incantatem."

The ropes untied themselves, and Severus rolled over onto his back and rubbed his wrists. Remus muttered a drying charm for the mattress.

"Merlin, Severus," Remus said. "That was... Merlin."

"You did that on purpose," Severus said.

"Yes, I did," Remus said. "I walked by your classroom earlier, and you seemed to be having a rough day, and I'm not in the least sorry." He grinned. "What are you going to do, punish me?"

Severus considered this for a moment, and then started to smirk. Oh, yes. He could probably come up with something terribly wicked to do in revenge.

"Oh, dear," Remus said. "I suspect I'm in trouble."

Oh, yes. Severus had plans for Remus, plans he would spring when Remus least expected it.


End file.
